1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a core shooter comprising a support means for core boxes equipped with support elements which can receive core boxes of variable dimension, a shooting means comprising a shooting device as well as adaptation means which make it possible for the shooting device to adapt automatically to the dimension of the core boxes and a gassing means comprising a gassing head and adaptation means which make it possible for the gassing head to adapt automatically to the dimension of the core boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a core shooter is described in EP-A-0 238 428. This known machine is particularly versatile and makes it possible to make the production of cores extremely flexible. More specifically, it makes it possible to produce different cores simultaneously, so that if a part to be molded comprises several cores, the casting of the parts can begin at approximately the same time as the production of cores, while using only a single machine.
In addition, this machine can serve equally in large- or small-scale production of cores. The machine then can be adapted exactly to the series of cores to be produced, which makes it possible to obtain, in each case, the smallest possible costs and production times. Actually, in the case of large-scale production, it is possible to equip all the work stations of the machine with identical core boxes. The machine thus will produce the same core all the time. In the case of small-scale production, it is possible to equip each work station of the machine with a different box. The machine thus will produce several different cores simultaneously, but in a smaller amount. Any intermediate case, located between these two extreme cases, can be considered, of course. Thus, in the case of a middle series, only some stations of the machine will be equipped with identical boxes. Therefore, the machine, as has just been demonstrated, has a very great flexibility of use.
Moreover, since the machine accepts core boxes of variable dimension, the buyer of such a machine can use the existing boxes in a great majority of cases. In this way, the machine is very quickly operational.